Las vueltas de la vida
by bbpotter
Summary: Por fin viene el reencuentro... aunque demore cien años esta historia la termino
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**_Antes que nada debo mencionar que todo los que les suene conocido no es mío... supongo que saben a quien pertenecen pero por si las dudas, todo eso es de J.K. Rowling, Warner, etc. Lo demás viene de mi cabecita._**

**_BBpotter_**

* * *

**LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**

CAPITULO 1: Un nuevo comienzo 

Era una mañana tranquila, algo raro si se tomaba en cuenta que los últimos días habían sido agitados, por decir lo menos. Recién el mes anterior había comenzado una nueva etapa de su vida, ya que sus años en Hogwarts terminaron, los cuales para su sorpresa terminó como uno de los mejores en su promoción... claro que nunca sería el primero... nunca superaría a su Hermione...

Al pensar en ella no pudo evitar sonreír en forma soñadora, ni tampoco pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Hermione... No estaba seguro si la volviese a ver, ya que él iba comenzar pronto sus estudios para convertirse en auror (no estaba seguro para que, si ya no existía la mayor amenaza de su mundo y de él), y ella se había ido a USA para profundizar sus estudios a fin de seguir lo pasos de su profesora favorita: Ser maestra de transformaciones.

Nunca fue capaz de confesarle lo que sentía por ella; solo a su "amigo" Ron se lo dijo, y este pensando que Harry lo estaba traicionando cortó toda relación con él. A veces resentía haberlo hecho por que perdió un gran amigo... aunque pensándolo mejor, un amigo no reacciona de esa manera, además siempre Ron se había mostrado celoso de él, por ser famoso, tener la simpatía de casi todo el mundo, ser uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch, y por ser rico.

Bueno, para que acordase del paso, lo hecho, hecho estaba y lo que debía era un borrón y cuenta nueva.

Vivía en un departamento en el centro el centro de Londres. No quiso vivir en la casa de su padrino, ya que este estaba recién casado y no deseaba ser un estorbo en esa relación.

Estaba contento por su padrino, pero él tenía que hacerse de una vida propia, no era un niño que dependía de los demás, ya era casi un adulto y tenía que comportarse como.

Harry se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando el teléfono sonó. Extrañado se levantó a contestar preguntándose quien sería, ya de sus conocidos solo una persona ocuparía ese medio para comunicarse con él... aunque dudaba que "esa" persona fuese la que estuviera llamando, sintió en su estómago mariposas revoloteando...

-Alo...

-Harry ¿Eres tú?, se escuchó una voz ansiosa desde el otro lado, una voz femenina.

-¿Hermione? Pensaba que era una ilusión... pero esa voz era inconfundible, inolvidable.

-¡Harry, por fin te ubico! He estado como loca tratando de encontrarte, ¿cómo es posible que te desaparezcas sin ni siquiera dar señales de vida?

-Pero... – Harry no podía salir de su asombro, no hace mucho pensaba que no escucharía mas su voz y ahora la oía claramente- ¿Cómo es eso de que me andabas buscando?

-Necesito hablar contigo, no puedo esperar más. ¿Estás ocupado?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-¿Entonces podrías abrirme la puerta por favor? Estoy afuera de tu edificio.

Harry casi se va de espaldas cuando escuchó eso... No podía ser cierto, Hermione aquí, cuando debería estar rumbo a USA.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Trató de decir algo coherente... lo único pudo pronunciar fue...

-Su-sube

Colgó el teléfono tratando en vano de tranquilizarse, no sabía por qué reaccionaba de esa manera, solo era Hermione, su amiga, con quien había compartido un millón de cosas, aún sabiendo lo que sentía por ella, claro que nunca antes estuvo como ahora, pensando que la había perdido definitivamente y que nunca la volvería a ver.

Caminó con la mayor calma que pudo hacía la puerta, chequeando su apariencia, esperando el momento en que el timbre avisara su llegada. Siempre había sido un problema para él relacionarse con chicas que le gustaban, no era su fuerte.

El timbre sonó. Se preparó para recibir a Hermione. Abrió la puerta encontrando a la dueña de su corazón. Vestía un traje dos piezas color celeste (pastel) que le calzaba a la perfección, destacando su bella figura. No era una Barbie, pero tenía algo que atraía miradas, y a él lo volvía loco.

Hermione, no más al verlo, se abalanzó sobre él dándole un abrazo que casi lo desmorona. Tuvo que contenerse para no besarla y echar sus buenas intenciones por tierra. Ambos estaban eufóricos por volver a verse

-¡Harry, que bueno verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

-B- Bien, acostumbrándome a mi nueva vida ¿Y tú? Yo creí que estarías en USA.

-Esa era la idea, pero algo me impide irme así como así, algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo- dijo en forma seria.

Harry se extraño al ver la expresión de su amiga. De un momento a otro su estado de ánimo decayó, pensando que tendría que ser algo terrible lo ella quería decirle.

-Wow, tienes un bello departamento, muy acogedor y ordenado.

Harry sonrió al oír lo último. Ella nunca cambiaría.

-¿Quieres servirte algo?

-No prefiero ir al grano.

-Esta bien, entonces toma asiento.

Ambos se sentaron en el living, frente a frente. Harry estaba con una expresión más bien de miedo por ella le diría, y Hermione estaba con una expresión de nervios contenido.

-Harry, mi idea, como tu dijiste, era terminar Hogwarts e irme a Estados Unidos, pero en este mes algo me ha sucedido que me vaya con una incertidumbre en corazón.

Se detuvo a tomar aire y pensar bien lo que estaba apunto de decirle. Lo había meditado miles de veces, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

-Bueno es algo complicado de decirlo pero aquí voy...

* * *

_Les agradezco que hayan leído este capítulo. Por favor dejen reviews, si desean que lo continúe_

BBPOTTER


	2. verdades dolorosas

CAPÍTULO 2: Verdades dolorosas  
  
-Harry, ¿Es verdad que estás enamorado de mi?  
  
Al escuchar esa pregunta tan directa, Harry casi se para y sale corriendo. ¿Cómo se había enterado Hermione? ¿Qué le respondo? Pensó. Decidió irse por las ramas antes de contestar.  
  
-¿Quién te dijo eso?  
  
-Antes de responderte hazlo tú, luego te diré el resto. De tu respuesta depende todo.  
  
Harry se sintió acorralado; nunca imaginó que lo que sentía por Hermione fuese tan importante, bueno lo era para él, pero que afectase tantas cosas, nunca cruzó por su mente.  
  
Se levantó de su asiento, y se paró al lado de su amiga.  
  
-Herms, eso es cierto, estoy completamente enamorado de ti.  
  
-Entonces tienes que irte a USA conmigo, por dos motivos  
  
-¿Cuáles?  
  
-Por favor siéntate a mi lado- Harry lo hizo- Verás, desde hace mucho tiempo yo he esperado escuchar eso de tus labios. Pero cuando terminamos nuestros estudios di vuelta la hoja (era lo que yo pensaba) y comencé a salir con un chico que conozco desde hace años. Bien, estuve durante casi todo el mes compartiendo con él, hasta que cierto día Ron fue a visitarme. Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Alex (mi amigo) y yo, y se enfureció enormemente, dijo que como era posible que yo anduviese con un muggle, que si quería un novio por qué lo rechacé, no se si tu sabías esto- Harry la miró sorprendido, Ron nunca le había dicho nada- , que si lo miraba en menos, etc, etc. Yo lo único que quería era que se fuera, y cometí el error de decirle que si no lo hacía iba a comunicarme contigo, para alejarlo de una vez por todas. A lo que el respondió "- Claro, llámalo, corre a buscarlo, el corriendo vendrá a ayudarte, como te ama, no pensará en otra cosa que salvarte de mi; pero te advierto algo: tu te acercas a Harry y yo lo mato. No pienso aguantar más humillaciones, por no ser famoso, no ser rico y todas esas cosas que buscas, porque me estoy formando una nueva vida, y a como de lugar yo no seré más despreciado. Seré el mago más poderoso, cueste lo que cueste". Y se fue dejándome con un torbellino en mi cabeza, sin saber que pensar o que hacer, hasta que comprendí que mis sentimientos por ti no habían muerto, solo dormidos.  
  
Hizo una pausa para observar el rostro de Harry, quien estaba perplejo.  
  
Harry, además me he enterado que la advertencia de Ron era verdad, a cualquier precio quiere ser el mejor y esta siguiendo las huellas de Voldemort; toda la envidia que sentía hacia ti, la esta enfocando para ser el mago más fuerte, aunque sea con las artes oscuras.  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿Ron se ha vuelto un mago tenebroso? No puedo creerlo. No lo concibo, mi mejor amigo...  
  
-Yo tampoco lo creí hasta que atacó a Alex, yo lo vi con mi propios ojos, Alex casi muere, se salvó gracias a Draco, quien venía siguiendo la pista de Ron (tu sabes que Draco es mi amigo).  
  
-Oh Dios, no es posible, y entonces, ¿Qué hago, comenzar todo de nuevo, una lucha sin fin?.  
  
Harry se paseaba por toda la habitación, digiriendo las palabras de Hermione. Por qué cuando tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz, de tener una vida tranquila, la historia se repetía ¿POR QUÉ?  
  
-Harry, vine para decirte que te amo, a preguntarte si me aceptas y...  
  
Harry se detuvo se acerco a ella despacio, asimilando las últimas palabras que había escuchado.  
  
-Hermione, por supuesto que te acepto, eres lo que más amo en esta vida. Pero no sé como podría ser nuestra relación, yo acá y tu en USA...  
  
-No me dejaste terminar- ella estaba de pie, enfrente de Harry, quien frenó un intento de besarla- Quiero que vengas a Estados unidos conmigo. Shhhh, déjame terminar. Se que todo que deseas para continuar tu vida está aquí, pero también algo que puede amargar tu vida y la mía de paso; Si te quedas, aunque yo no este a tu lado, Ron te buscará hasta destruirte, y yo no sabría que hacer si te sucede algo. Por favor Harry, acepta mi propuesta, hagámonos un futuro juntos, lejos de las cosas que pueden lastimarnos.  
  
-Hermione, te amo demasiado, pero no sé si quiero huir y abandonar mi vida. He soportado tantas cosas que detesto la idea de perder lo que merezco. Es una decisión que debo meditar antes de tomarla.  
  
Harry, no hay tiempo para decidir con calma, es ahora o nunca. Por favor, acepta.  
  
-Lo siento Herms, no voy a abandonar mi vida así como así. Si he de estar contigo ya encontraremos la manera.  
  
Ambos se miraron con tristeza, con dolor, sabían que quizá sería el último momento en que estarían juntos. Sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un abrazo, juntaron sus labios con toda la pasión guardada por años de espera, años de desear ese momento. Pero ambos tenían sus decisión tomada. Renuentes, se separaron. La primera en hablar fue Hermione.  
  
-Sé que me dolerá en el alma hacer esto, pero como tu dijiste, si hemos de estar juntos ya encontraremos la manera, Te amaré siempre, no lo dudes.  
  
-Yo también lo haré, estás clavada en mi corazón . -Lástima que no sea suficiente para ti. Adiós Harry, nunca olvides que lejos de este sitio, de tu "tranquilidad", alguien esta dispuesta a darte todo contar que seas feliz.  
  
Caminó hacia la puerta, y antes de salir vio, talvez por última vez, al hombre que amaba.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Me puse melodramática... Espero que les haya gustado este cap.  
  
Muchas gracias a Kari Granger y Arabella Granger por Reviews. Trataré de actualizar seguido  
  
Betty Boop Potter 


	3. Como una sombra

**CAPÍTULO 3: Como una sombra**

Como si se le hubiese ido la vida, Harry se quedó parado, viendo la puerta cerrada, con la imagen de Hermione en su retina.

Mucho tiempo pasó antes que se moviese, que comenzase a asimilar lo que había sucedido; incluso llegó a pensar que era un sueño, o delirante sueño con un doloroso desenlace.

Pero, aún se sentía el aroma de Herms, no era un sueño que pudo verla una vez más, que escuchó de sus labios que lo amaba, y que él había preferido su vida actual antes de irse con ella y forman algo juntos.

Todavía no comprendía que lo llevó a tomar esa decisión, pasando por encima de sus sentimientos por Hermione; En realidad, nada cuadraba en su cabeza, tenía la mente bloqueada, mejor dicho, choqueada.

Como un autómata, camino hacia su habitación y se tendió en su cama; lo único que deseaba era cerrar sus ojos y no recordar nada de lo que había pasado. Y, aunque su mente era un torbellino, casi inmediatamente se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

En los siguientes días, su vida comenzó a convertirse en una rutina, de ser humano solo mantenía su apariencia y se refugio en sus estudios y trabajo: Casi no comía, y apenas dormía, lo que causo estragos en su cuerpo el cual colapso enviándolo directo a San Mungo.

Tanto Sirius como sus amigos fueron a visitarlo pero para él nadie existía, realmente había comprendido que por un capricho perdió el sentido de su vida sin darse una oportunidad a sí mismo y a ella... ella que ocupaba sus pensamientos día y noche, cuyo recuerdo paso a ser su único interés, relevando todo a un estado de olvido.

Nadie era capaz de sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Dedicaba sus días a recordar los años en Hogwarts, todas las vivencias del trío, las veces que se vieron en peligro, los logros y triunfos en cada detalle que compartieron; recordaba como poco a poco su mente comenzó a vislumbrar a su amiga desde otra perspectiva, hasta el punto en que para él era imprescindible estar a su lado.

Recordó lo interminable que se hicieron sus últimas vacaciones de verano, las ansias acumuladas que se desbordaron en un torrente de alegría cuando la vio en la estación del tren... esa vez estuvo a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos, pero sintió miedo...

Rememoró el baile de graduación, al que fueron juntos, como amigos, claro está... lo bella que se veía Hermione con su ajustada túnica vaporosa, de un suave color tornasol, con tacones, haciendo que se viese aún más esbelta, con un maquillaje sencillo que resaltaba la belleza de su rostro. Se veía elegante, fina, esplendorosa, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, recordaba como Ginny tuvo que darle un codazo en las costillas para que saliera del trance en que se encontraba desde el momento que apareció en la Sala Común, lo orgulloso que se sentía cuando veía las expresiones de los chicos al pasar por su lado y ser él quien estuviese a su lado, sosteniéndola del brazo, conversando muy juntos, bailando o simplemente permanecer a su lado... pero no pudo cerrar la noche con un broche de oro, declarándole sus sentimientos como eran sus planes al salir un momento al jardín, porque el maldito miedo pudo más que él; sonaba irónico que el joven que destruyo al mago tenebroso más grande de la época no pudiese encontrar el valor para confesarle a una chica su amor, en esos momentos era cuando se reía de sí mismo al pensar que no tenia nada de Gryffindor, que su valor andaba en los confines de la tierra cuando más lo necesitaba.

También recordó su pelea con Ron, hasta entonces su hermano del alma, eran los amigos más unidos hasta esa fatídica conversación, hasta que los sentimientos hacia Hermione se interpusieron; aunque pensándolo bien, esa fue la excusa, porque tarde o temprano la envidia de Ron se manifestaría de una u otra forma; lástima que en los momentos en que más lo necesitaba no pudiese contar con él.

Una parte de su vida había muerto, luego de tantas meditaciones y meses sin hacer nada más que dejarse estar, tras muchos intentos de sus seres queridos, excepto la persona más especial para él, consiguió salir de su estado depresivo... sí, porque el niño que vivó, el mago que derrotó Voldemort, por una pérdida en su vida, había caído en depresión, por eso su mente no dejaba de recordar los tiempos pasados, pero no podía seguir en ese hospital de por vida, se había negado a marcharse de Inglaterra para vivir una nueva vida, y tenía que hacerlo, tenía que volver a levantarse. Sabía que quienes estaban a su alrededor sufrían al verlo así, por ellos debía levantarse y seguir con su existencia, por muy duro que fuese.

Así que un día, casi un año después de haber visto por última vez de Hermione, luego de pasar casi 6 meses en San Mungo, salió de ese lugar para retomar sus objetivos, para trazarse un camino digno de quienes le rodeaban, para que estuviesen tranquilos y orgullosos de él, aunque personalmente prefiriera seguir con una existencia marchita.

Lo primero que decidió fue alejarse un tiempo de Londres hasta el comienzo de los estudios, ya que los retomaría y sería un Auror, tal como deseaba en sus años estudiantiles, y se prepararía todo este tiempo para ser el mejor, no dejaría que sucediese lo mismo otra vez, no quería que se preocuparan por él una vez más. Claro que eso sería para el público, para todos aquellos que lo veían, porque tenía la certeza de que su vida, por mucho que tratase de alegrar y mantenerse gozoso día tras día, en la intimidad cuando sus pensamientos no fuesen requeridos por nadie, lo último que su mente proyectaría, no sería otra cosa que lo que pudo ser, lo que perdió y su mente se encargaría día tras día, noche tras noche, de hacerle ver que lo de fuera era solo un espejismo, solo un montaje, porque su vida estaría en los sueños, esos momentos donde sus ansías serían saciadas; sueños llenos de vivencias con su ser amado, forjándose una vida juntos, con todos lo altos y bajos habidos y por haber, pero siempre juntos, demostrándose mutuo amor hasta el fin, hasta su último aliento, viendo por última vez el rostro amado, envejeciendo juntos, compartiendo logros y penas, dichas y logros en. Pero lo que viviese despierto pasaría sin pena ni gloria, como una chispa en la oscuridad, porque su existencia sería como una sombra, sí, una sombra de lo que pudo ser.


	4. Al otro lado del Atlántico

Capítulo 4: Al otro lado del Atlántico 

Hermione se levantó para comenzar un nuevo día. Hoy le esperaba una jornada extenuante, como siempre, ya que no se permitía un momento de ociosidad y caer en la tentación de pensar en... No debo sucumbir, se repetía una y otra vez cuando sus pensamientos viajaban lejos, a miles de kilómetros de donde estaba.

Decidida a no caer en la tentación, se fue a duchar y luego a preparar sus asuntos para tener otro día productivo, no podía echarse a morir, su lema era la vida continúa y lo trataba de aplicar siempre.

En medio de los pormenores, estando en la cocina de su apartamento, mientras desayunaba, llegó una lechuza con el ejemplar del profeta como cada mañana. Lo hojeó sin prestar mayor atención a lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, hasta que una foto la hizo detenerse para leer su reseña.

_Harry Potter recobra la cordura:_

_Luego de permanecer por casi seis meses en el hospital de San Mungo, víctima de una profunda depresión, que ocasionó estragos en su salud, ayer fue dado de Alta el niño que vivió, con un pronóstico positivo. Según su sanador, la depresión que padecía el joven Potter se encuentra casi totalmente curada, sin indicios de una nueva recaída, aunque para mayor seguridad deberá seguir controlándose por un tiempo indefinido. Ciertos informes extraoficiales señalan que este estado se debió a problemas afectivos ya que sus amigos, con los que conformaban el trío famoso de Hogwarts, lo dejaron abandonado sin ninguna explicación, ni siquiera su padrino, el injustamente acusado Sirius Black, habría podido lograr una mejoría y por ende lo dejo solo también, claro que esto último es cuestionable ya que personalmente, Sirius Black se encargó de que Harry Potter tuviese la mejor atención en San Mungo._

_Hemos tratado de contactar al joven que derrotó al Señor Oscuro, pero no a querido prestar declaraciones _

Mientras leía la nota, Hermione palidecía más y más. ¿Cómo era posible que ella no se hubiese enterado de nada? ¿Por qué él había caído en ese estado? ¿De donde sacaban semejantes barbaridades en el profeta, difamando algo que no conocían por completo?

Lo único bueno del artículo es que pudo enterarse que estaba mejor, porque de no ser así lo más probable es que su voluntad hubiese flaqueado, y hubiese mandado todo al trasto por ir a su encuentro... Deseaba tanto verlo, pero sabía que cualquier contacto con él sería perjudicial. Cierto rumores recibidos le informaron que Ron no estaba tranquilo, por el contrario, se encontraba buscándolos (sobre todo a ella para demostrarle quien era ahora), y si estaban juntos le harían la tarea más fácil.

Por eso había cortado todo contacto con sus amistades, por eso le costaba recibir información sobre él... sobre su vida, sobre que hacía y que no... todo sobre él. Pero era lo mejor ¿o no?

Después de un tiempo de calmar sus emociones, se alisto para irse a estudiar. No le tomó más que unos minutos encontrarse lista para salir. Menos mal que existía la red flú, porque con lo del diario casi no le quedó tiempo.

Al llegar a la facultad se encontró con una de sus compañeras, que se había convertido en su confidente y paño de lágrimas. Le recordaba mucho la relación que tenía con Ginny.

Andy, su amiga, la estaba esperando frente a la entrada de la biblioteca. Ella, como Hermione, tenía una fuerte debilidad por los libros, algo que hizo que se llevasen bien de inmediato. Era el epítome de la mujer norteamericana: Rubia, espigada, extrovertida y divertida en todo el sentido de la palabra; nunca andaba de malas, le buscaba lo positivo a todo, y por su personalidad no faltaba el chico que anduviese tras ella, claro que todo se aguaba cuando su entusiasmo por los estudios se convertía en una obsesión.

Hermione, al verla trató de comportase como lo haría normalmente, porque sabía que cualquier detalle que se reflejase en su cara sería una excusa para tener a Andy de cabeza preguntándole que sucedía y no se rendiría hasta obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

Pero todas sus intenciones quedaron en el olvido, porque no más verla, lo primero que dijo su amiga fue:

Srta. Hermione, ¿cual es el motivo, causa o razón por el cual tu semblante se muestra preocupado?

¿Qué le hace suponer Srta. Johansson que no me encuentro en perfectas condiciones, y que solo tuve una mala noche?

A mí tu no me engañas, Hermy ¿Qué te sucede?

Nada, ya te dije- le contestó mientras se dirigía raudamente al salón de clases, mientras más pronto llegara, más rápido lograría sacarse un rato de encima a su amiga... Y quizá hasta se olvidaba de su interrogatorio.

No creas que te dejaré tranquila, así que te apures, porque aunque el profesor me rete te seguiré preguntando- Le seguía insistiendo Andy, tratando de detener la carrera de Hermione.

Pues vas a tener que cortarlo. A MÍ NO ME PASA NADA.

Ese fue su error. Si había algo notorio en Hermione era que nunca perdía los estribos. Se dio cuenta tarde de que había alzado la voz más de lo usual. Pensó rápidamente una excusa, para disculparse convincentemente.

Lo siento Andy, pero es que no quiero llegar tarde a clases y menos ser castigada por el profesor por tus preguntas.

Yo no he dicho nada... ves que algo te pasa, porque no me trago el cuentito de las clases, todavía nos quedan cinco minutos. Por ahora lo voy a dejar, pero no quiero verte así, por eso te pregunto, porque te estimo y me preocupo por ti, eres mi amiga y las amigas están para socorrerse mutuamente y pedir ayuda, y contar sus problemas y solucionar los dramas y lo-....

Ya entendí, ya entendí- Eso era típico de ella, usar las usuales peroratas para convencer a los otros, sea quien sea y por que sea.

Y entre tantos dimes y diretes llegaron a clases, con unos cuantos minutos de antelación, por lo que tuvieron que esperar hasta que llegó el profesor Lorenzo.

Durante la clase, Andy mantuvo su palabra, sin mencionar nada de sus sospechas, algo que Hermione creía imposible, pero todo fluyó sin problemas. Ella al igual que en Hogwarts, seguía siendo una de las mejores alumnas, claro que la competencia era mayor, ya que había varios alumnos brillantes, incluyendo a Andy.

Al terminar toda la jornada estudiantil, fueron a tomar un café cerca de la facultad, y como lo temía Hermy, Andy continuo su interrogatorio.

Bien Hermione, ¿vas a decirme que te pasa? Sé que es difícil hablar para ti de cosas privadas, pero hoy estuviste muy callada, ni siquiera levantaste la mano para responder en la última clase, y eso es mucho decir. No quiero que te enojes conmigo, pero sé que no estás bien, y solo quiero ayudarte, nada más.

Al ver la preocupación de su amiga, Hermione se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar, tenía que contarle todo, cosas que pensó callar para siempre, pero que estaban unidas a lo que ocupaba su mente ese día. Sí porque no había podido olvidar una sola palabra del artículo del diario, una a una las volvía a repasar y volvía a preguntarse una y otra vez el por qué de esa situación, si el irse fue la decisión correcta o no, o el quedarse lo fue (por parte de él) Tantas cosas en su cabeza que necesitaban escape, y eso era lo que le ofrecía Andy.

Hoy, al leer el periódico mientras desayuna, encontré una noticia sobre alguien que estuvo aquejado por un problema grave, decían que recién había salido de San Mungo (el hospital para magos de Londres), y que casi paso seis meses allí, debido a un estado de depresión alta que lo llevó a descuidar su salud, siendo internado en condiciones deplorables. Esta persona es alguien muy importante para mí, de hecho es la razón por la cual no tengo amigos o me niego a hablar de mi pasado. Con él (si, es un chico) viví los momentos más cruciales de mi vida, en todo aspecto; él es una de las personas que ha marcado mi existencia, logrando muchas veces cosas que ni siquiera había cruzado alguna vez por mi mente. Por eso es que estoy triste, porque se me rompe el alma al pensar en la causa de su mal, y que yo no puedo, o no debo hacer nada por él, por motivos que me atan a este lugar y que me niegan el hecho de no poder socorrerlo en este instante.

Pero como no me has contado esto antes. ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso de no poder ayudarlo? Que yo sepa no hay nada en este lugar que te ate...

En eso tienes razón, pero lo que me impide actuar se encuentra allá, en Inglaterra, no acá.

No entiendo, porque si alguien muy querido para mí estuviese así, yo sin dudarlo iría en su ayuda, ya vería como enfrentar las cosas.

Si fuese una cosa, yo también, pero es alguien quien se interpone, alguien muy estimado para ambos, ya que era nuestro amigo.

¿Qué clase de amigo se interpone entre sus amigos?

Pues él no sabe eso, y ya no es nuestro amigo.

¿Quién es?

No creo que lo conozcas alguna vez, pero se llama Ron, Ronald Weasley.

Y el otro chico ¿Cómo se llama?

No sé si decírtelo, porque sabrás quien es.

No creo conocer a nadie de Inglaterra. Además si es alguien importante para ti quiero saber, para poder ayudarte; necesito saber lo más que pueda para ser útil, porque si una noticia te afectó así, es una personal muy especial. Si solo me dices algo vago, no entenderé del todo tu estado...

Para explicarte lo que me sucede tengo que contarte otros detalles, detalles de mi pasado que no puedo, ni quiero olvidar.

Supongo que has oído sobre Harry Potter, ¿no?

Claro que sí, respondió su amiga, ¿quien no conoce al niño que vivió? ¿Tú lo conoces?

Sí, estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts, tenemos casi la misma edad, aunque él es unos meses mayor.

Ya, entonces ¿Por qué me preguntas, si todo el mundo lo conoce? Y más encima me dices que estudiaste con él- Contestó su amiga poniendo cara de "no entiendo"

Él es la persona de la que hablaba el diario. Él es muy especial para mí. Sé que todo el mundo lo conoce por lo que hizo, y yo lo conocí, sí; pero no por lo que lo hizo famoso, lo conocí siendo Harry, conocí al verdadero Harry, quien llegó a ser mi mejor amigo, mi único amor.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Mis disculpas por no actualizar seguido.

Agradezco los reviews de: Lilyem, Pipu-Radcliffe, y de Amsgla. Más adelante trataré de hacerme el tiempo para contestarlo (lo prometo)

Bye

BBPOTTER


	5. Ron

**_Aclaro una vez más que lo que sea conocido para ustedes, no es de mi autoría (ya quisiera yo), sino que de la gran J.K. Rowling._**

**Capítulo 5: Ron**

Rabia.

Rabia por lo que la vida le ha brindado, sin darle una facilidad, sin tenderle la mano para ser alguien, para lograr el triunfo.

Rabia hacia aquellos que no fueron capaces de entenderlo y apoyarlo, de demostrar interés cuando él lo necesitaba.

Odio.

Odio intenso para con sus enemigos, los que le arrebataron los dulzores de la vida, los que hicieron su existencia mísera hasta hoy. Aquellos que no pensaron en él, simplemente hicieron su conveniencia sin importar nada, sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos, su persona, todo lo que podría sufrir agregado a los avatares que ha padecido siempre por ser quien es, alguien que ha vivido a la sombra de los demás, celebrando con los despojos de glorias ya logradas, que nadie toma como tal en su caso. Odio intenso que le quema los huesos y le hace desear con mucho más ahínco lo añorado, para demostrar de qué está hecho.

Y... Venganza.

Eso clamaba todo su ser. Con toda su alma deseaba sobreponerse a todo y a todos, arrasar con los malos ratos y aquellos aguijones que los rodean, aquellos parásitos que solo se aprovecharon de su amistad, de su compañerismo, de su hermandad, del lazo consanguíneo.

Venganza... pedía revancha a la vida, a la sociedad, a la gente.

Pero sobretodo... venganza de quienes se hicieron llamar sus amigos, ese amigo que lo traiciono conociendo sus sentimientos, la necesidad de amor y afecto que pedía a gritos...

... Aquel amigo que rompió sus ilusiones aprovechándose de lo que el mundo veía en él, aprovechando su encanto, su fama, pero a él no lo engaño, logró ver más allá de la víctima que el representaba, más allá del héroe de multitudes, vio la maldad y poco corazón para con los otros, sus ganas de querer más teniéndolo todo, incluso el tesoro de su sufrido corazón, traicionándolo, en vez de dar un paso al lado y dejarle siquiera ese consuelo. No, todo debía ser para él, el peor de los amigos, el peor hombre que pisa la tierra...

... Y aquella amiga, que no se apiadó de su súplica, no oyó el clamor de su corazón pidiendo amor, que solo ella puede brindarle; ella que lo traicionó, con sus palabras melosas, sus gestos tiernos que lo engatusaron para luego desecharlo, haciendo trizas su alma ya rasgada.

... Pero no más sufrimiento, no más penurias, no más hambre o ser despreciado o dejado de lado.

Nunca más nadie lo pasaría a llevar, nadie, se volvería a burlar de él, ya no le sería indiferente a nadie a su alrededor y aún más allá conocerían sus nombre, y lo pronunciarán con respeto, con temor, sin levantar la mirada frente a él.

Ese mundo que lo desilusionó, casi al borde de la desgracia pagaría sus culpas con creces, la humillación sería cobrada cara, cada una de esas afrentas las pisotearía sin remordimientos, sin dolor de su conciencia, porque ya no existía, a punta de golpes duros había sido apaleada hasta desaparecer por completo.

Todas esas malas vivencias lo habían hecho fuerte, y la ira, el rencor serían sus fuerzas para ser el más poderoso, el más admirado, el más amado y odiado; el más venerado. Ningún nombre iba a ser superior al suyo. Ronald Weasley se lo prometió un día y ya estaba en vía de lograr su mayor propósito, superar al niño que vivió, hasta borrarlo de la faz de la tierra.

El niño que vivió, ja. Sonaba tan ridículo oír mencionar con admiración el nombre de alguien que solo siendo un mocoso sin ninguna habilidad especial, y con pura suerte venciese al Señor Tenebroso... digo a Tom Riddle, después de todo el solo fue un tonto confiado que desestimo a quienes rodeaban a ese suertudo, quienes lo ayudaron a vencerle.

Lugo de ver por última vez a Hermione, Ron se dedicó a buscar a todos aquellos que podían enseñarle magia, sea buena u oscura, y así ir fortaleciéndose más y más.

Tanto fue su afán de poder que se junto con la peor clase de magos, la mayoría enemigos acérrimos de Harry, las peores criaturas existentes, casi repitiendo los pasos que un día anduvo Tom Riddle.

Por mucho que alguien pensase que una simple contrariedad no puede marcar nuestra vida, Ron Weasley era la prueba viviente de que podía ocurrir, tantas veces deseó lo que su amigo tenía, lo que sus hermanos habían disfrutado, el ser el orgullo de su familia; que la ambición y la envidia pudieron más en su mente, porque ellas fueron las que forjaron su carácter a través de los años haciendo que aquel pelirrojo simpático, sencillo, fiel a sus amigos y seres queridos, empezará a albergar sentimientos oscuros, que si bien estuvieron aletargados por mucho tiempo, nunca desaparecieron por completo, sentimientos que comenzaron a dar vistazos debido a cierto torneo, que para su mente de niño inmaduro, solo lograron despertar algo no deseado por todos, esa fue la chispa que inició poco a poco un incendio que tarde o temprano se propagaría a todo su ser si no se lograba extinguir... claro que muchos pueden pensar también que si eso comenzó tan tempranamente cómo era posible que casi 4 años después se haya manifestado y no antes... pues bien, un incendio no solo puede ser apagado, sino que cabe la posibilidad de contenerlo, y había un sentimiento noble que nació casi al mismo tiempo que el otro, claro que no con la misma fuerza, ni siquiera el mismo nombre, pero lentamente fue creciendo y se asentó en su corazón, traspasando el tiempo; y fue ese sentimiento el que aplacó lo malo que su corazón también anidaba, porque así como el agua combate al fuego, el amor- sí, amor, porque eso fue lo que sentía el pelirrojo- logra aplacar el odio.

Pero lo que el destino no predijo, o no quiso ver o alterar, era que ese amor puro, limpio, llegaría a convertirse en una obsesión, porque demasiado tiempo estando rodeado de ideas que no tenían nada de pureza en sí, comenzó a mancharse, a perder la simpleza y sencillez y todas las cosas que definen al amor, y fue en esos instantes que el tiro de gracia para que un hombre en sus comienzo bueno, llegase a decidir y moverse en pos de la maldad, dejando que su odio, su corazón entenebrecido nublase la razón.

¿cuál fue ese hecho tan crucial? El haber sido rechazado por la mujer que amaba... y más aún saber que la causa de ese rechazo tenía el nombre y el apellido de aquél que había envidiado toda su vida desde que lo conoció; por eso sus emociones se desbordaron y dejaron de ser coherentes, porque nunca cruzó por su mente que en las cosas del corazón no se manda, que uno no se enamora porque se le da la gana sino porque nuestro ser elige a quien estamos predestinados, nunca pensó que no era el mundo contra él, ni vio las posibilidades que la vida le ofrecía al desear las cosas de su prójimo y lo inalcanzable, no vio que el amor correspondido estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, logrando que alguien más saliera herido. Solo supo que perdió lo que su corazón de hombre anhelaba y dejó que la amargura lo corrompiese, no solo a él, sino que destruyese la vida de quienes le rodeaban y le estimaban.

Porque en su búsqueda de la grandeza, no solo se perdería a el mismo, llegando a ser irreconocible hasta para su propia madre, sino que sería el comienzo de grandes desgracias e infelicidades de aquellos que guardaban un lugar especial en su corazón para él; porque nuestras acciones nunca nos perjudican a nosotros y a nadie más; siempre hay alguien que sale lastimado, mal parado y lo peor es que la acción que le tomó no daba pie a dar marcha atrás, que aquello que se perdiese no volvería jamás.

Ronald Bilius Weasley conseguiría su objetivo de ser el más temido, porque lograría aprender las cosas más inverosímiles e increíbles que algún muggle o mago aspirase a lograr, adquiría los conocimientos reservados para algunos y ocultos para otros en su afán de ser superior a todos para que nadie se burlase como antaño, sería el más famoso, el más rico, el más poderoso de su época, pero no sería una fama digna de ser mencionada o elogiada... solo sería un espejismo de lo que se puede lograr cuando uno se propone con todas sus fuerzas algo y se alza con el triunfo... ¿ Y cual sería el precio de esto?

Sí, porque nada en esta vida es gratis ni caen del cielo nuestros deseos... quizá si se hubiese detenido a pensar aquello la historia sería distinta y su desenlace también, sin puntos tristes ni episodios poco gratos o dramáticos... pero no lo hizo, lo único predominante fue la ambición, fue la envidia, desde ese momento estas serían sus consejeras y aliadas, y el rencor y el odio sus recursos donde echar mano cuando su alma se quisiese rebelar, para que nunca supiese que el precio que iba a pagar sería tan alto, que una vida de arrepentimiento no bastaría para él.


	6. Descansos y propósitos

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que conozcais es de J. K. Rowling**_

**Capítulo 6: Descansos y propósitos**

Harry se encontraba descansando unos días en Italia, como se lo había propuesto, junto a su padrino, antes de volver a los estudios para hacerlo con renovadas fuerzas.

La idea de no ir solo fue de Sirius, asi evitaría que tuviese una recaída al estar solo, y aunque aceptó a regañadientes, por no hacer un mal tercio, debía reconocer que el ambiente y la compañía estaban logran tener éxito en el propósito de levantarle el animo y recuperarse totalmente después de su estadía en San Mungo.

Por otra parte, el hecho de no estar en Inglaterra le servía para pasar más desapercibido y olvidar por un momento quien era, y por consiguiente, lo que hizo... algo que lo llevaba inevitablemente a pensar en... ella. _Detente ahí,_ le dijo a su mente; _Se supone que vinimos a olvidarnos de todo, así que no empieces..._

Sirius contemplaba como su ahijado cambiaba su expresión cada cierto tiempo, intuyendo la lucha interna que sostenía consigo mismo (por algo era su padrino). Claro que todavía no lograba descifrar a ciencia cierta el motivo principal de la depresión de Harry; sospechaba que algo tendrían que ver Ron y Hermione, sobretodo la castaña, ya que ninguno de los dos se presentó en el hospital para ver como se encontraba; pero creía que había otros detalles que lo alteraron hasta ese punto.

Y tampoco quería presionarlo; claro que la idea de salir de vacaciones juntos era no solo sacarlo de su encierro y que cambiase de aires, sino que lograse abrir su corazón, para que se desahogase y alivianar un poco la carga. Él sabía de sobras que guardarse las cosas podría ser como una bomba de tiempo, que incluso te podía volver loco el no poder sacar esas cosas que dan vueltas en tu cabeza día y noche. Menos mal que siempre contó con su amigo Remus, quien siempre ha estado ahí, bueno hemos estado ahí, uno para el otro, siendo la muleta necesaria cuando se necesito.

Esos pensamientos rondaban la mente de aquel hombre cuando llegó una lechuza con un mensaje dirigido a él; lo cual le extraño, ya que la lechuza era Hedwig, y siempre que ésta aparecía con una carta era para Harry, él aparentemente también se extraño porque salió de su ensimismamiento al ver que la lechuza se dirigió a su padrino y no a él en primera instancia.

Como si nada, Sirius, tomo la carta y se dispuso a leerla. Reconoció enseguida la letra de su amigo.

"_Padfoot_

_¿Que tal¿Como te encuentras entre el sol y las playas? Espero que no hagas pasar muchas rabias a Isabel por estar mirando a otras chicas, porque si lo haces te las veras conmigo¿eh? Dale mis cariños a tu amada esposa (sigo preguntándome que te vio)_

_¿Y Harry como se encuentra¿Está más recuperado? Espero que así sea... dale mis saludos también_

_Bueno, se que te sorprende que te escriba a ti por medio de Hedwig, pues la verdad que en primera instancia pensaba escribirle a Harry, pero algo me detuvo y prefiero que tu veas si es mejor que él sepa esto o no._

_Adjunta a la carta encontrarás una noticia de un diario extranjero, por favor léelo en privado junto con el resto de esta misiva, antes de hacerle conocido el contenido de la misma a Harry, e incluso a Isabel (aunque sé que con ella no tienes secretos, claro que si estimas conveniente su consejo tienes todo mi apoyo... pensándolo bien, ella tiene mejor juicio que tu, debería haberle escrito a ella)._

_En todo caso la noticia que te mando aún no se hace conocida en Londres, así que aquí está todo tranquilo, sin novedad, exceptuando el hecho de que mi relación con Greta va viento en popa y hemos decidido formalizar nuestra relación, así que a la vuelta de tus vacaciones estás invitado a una fiesta de compromiso._

_Ya sabes el resto del contenido, o sea la posdata, léela después del articulo._

_Se despide tu hermano_

_Remus Lupin..."_

Sirius volvió a leer la carta para disimular el hecho de que no la iba a leer por completo, además tuvo especial cuidado de no mostrar el recorte de periódico que le envió su amigo. La verdad es que le intrigaba todo esto, ya que Remus no era de las personas que hacía las cosas así... algo raro debía estar sucediendo y que afectaba directamente a su ahijado.

Luego de leerla, la guardó la carta con cuidado, como si nada ocurriera.

Remus te manda saludos, dice que en Londres todo está tranquilo. Parece que tenías que irte tú para dejar sin trabajo a los reporteros del Profeta.

Supongo, nunca me dejaban en paz, como si no tuviesen nada que hacer ¿Cómo está él?

Pues supongo que feliz... nos acaba de invitar a una fiesta de compromiso para cuando volvamos¿qué te parece?

¿Remus se quiere casar? – preguntó anonadado Harry, olvidando por un momento el asunto del destinatario- ¿Y tiene fecha ya?

No dice nada de fechas, solo que con Greta decidieron formalizar su relación, y que quieren hacerlo cuando nosotros estemos allá.

Me alegro mucho por él, Greta es una muy buena mujer y él se merece lo mejor- dijo Isabel saliendo a la terraza donde se encontraban los dos hombres conversando.

Hola amor- dijo Sirius saludando a su esposa con un beso, algo que hizo sentir incómodo a Harry, no el hecho mismo, sino que recordó cierto beso desesperado que había dado y recibido meses atrás... y en un intento de despejar su cabeza recordó el envío de la carta.

Sirius, disculpa el interrumpir tan encantadora escena, pero me pregunto por qué Remus te mandó una carta con Hedwig y no con la suya, o tu lechuza.

Ah, la verdad es que no sé por qué no envió la suya, supongo que estaría con algún encargo, y a la mía no la he visto. Al decir esto hizo un gesto imperceptible a Isabel, quien captó inmediatamente el mensaje- no tengo idea donde está.

Pero Sirius, si te dije que le mandaría una lechuza a mis padres para comentarle como iban nuestras vacaciones¿Te das cuenta que no me pones atención?

Pero, mi amor¿que no se la mandarías después?

Si, pero eso te lo dije ayer... que eres despistado...

Pero eso te encanta¿no?- le respondió Sirius, guiñándole un ojo.

Presumido...- le respondió Isabel mientras se acercaba lentamente para besarlo otra vez.

Preciosa- alcanzó a decir Sirius antes de apartarse del mundo en un beso interminable.

Harry los miraba sonriendo, feliz al ver a su padrino tan contento y realizado; claro que le incomodaba un poco ver esas expresiones de enamorados, ya que él no podía manifestarlo con la persona amada.

Hizo el ademán de pararse para dejarlos solos, pero Sirius lo notó y con renuencia se separó de Isabel, la cual se disculpó abochornada por el espectáculo que habían dado.

No se preocupen- les dijo Harry- me encanta ver a Padfoot tan alegre.

Que puedo decir, soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra, tengo ala mejor mujer a mi lado, y lo mejor es que me ama¿cierto preciosa?

¿quién te ha dicho eso?

Tú, anoche mientras...

¡Sirius!- le recriminó una muy ruborizada Isabel.

Pero si Harry sabe que eso es parte de la vida amorosa de un matrimonio¿no?

Pero eso es privado, son cosas íntimas amor mío, no avergoncemos a Harry.

Qué vergüenza... puede que con estás demostraciones de cariño le de envidia y se busque una novia, yo te lo aconsejo de todo corazón; no hay nada mejor que tener al lado de uno la mujer que ama y poder...- Sirius se callo a ver la mirada perdida de Harry, quien sin ningún comentario se paró y entro en la casa.

O debieras haber dicho eso, fuiste poco delicado.

Todo lo contrario, esa era mi intención, hacerlo reaccionar para saber que le pasa, y con esto me hago una idea de por qué sigue triste y callada, más bien es por quien.

¿Por quién¿Acaso Harry está enamorado?

Eso es lo que creo

¿Y sabes quien sería la afortunada?

No, pero creo tener una idea, mejor dicho una idea clara.

¿Cómo es eso¿a que te refieres?

Siempre tuve la sospecha de que Harry se terminaría enamorando de cierta persona y viceversa; es que ambos eran uno para el otro, siempre se complementaron a la perfección; y me sorprendió cuando supe que ella se había ido a Estados Unidos...

¿Estados Unidos¿Piensas que es ...?

Sí, y creo que ella siente lo mismo, por eso mi sorpresa, porque no me cabe en la cabeza que se hayan separado siendo tan unidos, como si no pudiesen estar uno sin el otro. Algo provocó ese quiebre, y no me refiero al hecho de que ella se haya ido a estudiar allàporque perfectamente podrían permanecer en contacto y visitarse frecuentemente (por algo son magos¿no?)

Sabes que cuando los conocí yo también percibí esa conexión especial entre ellos, pero lo atribuí a todo lo que habían vivido juntos, sobretodo después que ella se fue, pero tu los conoces más que yo, así que puedes que tengas razón, y que algo los hizo alejarse.

Mm... ¿me ayudarías a saber la verdad? Quiero ayudar a Harry y no sé que hacer, pero con tu intuición y delicadeza femenina se que podremos hacerlo ¿Lo harás?

Claro que sí amor, con todo gusto te ayudaré a reencontrar la felicidad de Harry

Bien, entonces manos a la obra, vamos a ver que le pasa, como si no tuviésemos idea (algo que no es del todo mentira).

Sirius iba a entrar a la casa cuando recordó la carta de Lupin. Pensando aún en el contenido de esa noticia partió a tratar de sacarle algo a su introvertido ahijado.

Lo encontró sentado en el sofá con una expresión lejana; Isabel se encontraba a su lado tratando de conversar con él, así que decidió dejarle espacio a su esposa para que tratase de sacar algo en limpio, mientras él subió a su cuarto para leer tranquilamente la carta de Remus; realmente le preocupaba el contenido de la misiva, más aún por el hecho de que Remus había decidido ocultarle la información a Harry y dejar que el juzgase si era adecuado dárselo a conocer o no.


	7. Noticias y vacaciones inesperadas

**Capítulo 7: Noticias y acciones inesperadas**

"_Movimientos extraños: Reaparición del lado oscuro?_

_Una serie de sucesos han acontecido en estos días en la localidad de , en Rusia, donde se han avistados grupos de magos de no muy buena índole, los cuales han causado disturbios y alarma entre la población; se dice que son dirigidos por un nuevo señor oscuro, algo que aún no ha sido confirmado del todo, pero ciertos testigo dicen que desde que apareció un individuo pelirrojo, alto y de complexión fuerte, las cosas se han vuelto más peligrosas, al punto que muchos lugareños se han trasladado de ciudad. Una fuente interna, asegura que el individuo en cuestión es nada más y nada menos que Ronald Weasley, conocido_ _amigo del "niño que vivió" e hijo del ministro de magia de Inglaterra, Arthur Weasley, quien ahora andaría en malos pasos, en compañía de los especimenes más corruptos y desagradables que habitan en nuestro mundo, pero como se dijo anteriormente, todo se reduce a rumores sin confirmar._

_Más adelante le informaremos detalles más concretos sobre esta situación._

_Robert Spark, corresponsal del Eagles News._

Sirius dejó el recorte del periódico en el escritorio y procedió a leer el resto del contenido de la carta de su amigo, con mucha más intranquilidad y curiosidad que antes.

"_PD: Presumo que has leído ya la noticia, y supongo que tienes la misma expresión que yo de "como es posible"... pues bien, tu sabes que tengo muchos conocidos (debido a mi condición) que se mueven en círculos no recomendables para magos decentes, y le pedí expresamente a uno de ellos que me diese mayores detalles de lo que dicen, y en lo posible que confirmase la participación de Ron. Él a su vez se movió con sus mejores contactos logrando información de primera mano, y por consiguiente, fidedigna..." _

Sirius hizo una pausa, temiendo que los temores que se habían formado en su mente fuesen confirmados. Respiro profundo y prosiguió con la lectura.

"_y los detalles que me dio me dejaron estupefacto por horas; lamento informarte que es verdad lo que comentan de Ron, incluyendo el hecho de ser el cabecilla de todos esos individuos de mala calaña. Desde que desapareció de Inglaterra Ron ha estado conviviendo con magos tenebrosos, vampiros, hombres lobos, incluso con algunos gigantes. Ha hecho tratos con el bajo mundo muggle a donde quiera que va, y en cada lugar en que ha estado el patrón es el mismo: llega, aprende todo lo necesario para él, y después quienes han sido sus maestros desaparecen misteriosamente, pero quienes lo rodean en cada lugar se vuelven sus seguidores. Por lo que sé ha estado en Escocia, Francia, África, y Rusia, que es donde se le ha visto últimamente._

_Lo único que no logré averiguar fue el motivo de tan drástico cambio, y menos cuales son sus intenciones, pero no creo que sean muy loables dado su proceder._

_Por otro lado, esta información no se ha dado a conocer en Inglaterra por Arthur, quien vería peligrar su puesto y el prestigio suyo y de su familia si los medios se enterasen de algo así._

_La verdad es que todo esto me da mala espina y mucha desconfianza y temor con lo que pueda a acontecer a futuro (algo que no veo tan lejano) porque si de verdad Ron esta siguiendo los pasos de Voldemort, entonces nos veríamos otra vez reviviendo el pasado y peor aún, recuerda que Ron es un gran estratega (sabes que era el mejor en ajedrez mágico en Hogwarts), y además me preocupa que lo sepa Harry ya que puede afectar su condición y recaer en una depresión, o bien, ir en busca de su amigo para averiguar en que anda por el mismo, algo que tampoco sería recomendable dado el estado mental y de salud de Harry._

_Ese es el motivo que no le escribí directamente a él, porque me huele que aquí hay gato encerrado, y que no van a ser las únicas noticias que veremos sobre esto, de hecho, creo que es el principio (pueda ser que me equivoque) de algo grande, algo terrible._

_Bien, lamento haber sido portador de tan inquietantes noticias, pero confío en tu juicio y capacidad para manejar sabiamente esta información_

_atte._

_Remus"_

Atónito. Bloqueado. Estupefacto. Completamente anonadado se encontraba Sirius tras terminar de leer la misiva. Tuvo que volver a leerla para convencerse a sí mismo que no se había equivocado. ¿Pero cómo era posible...¿Cuándo había cambiado Ron hasta llegar a ese punto¿Lo sabría su familia?

Estas y un sin fin de preguntas rondaban la cabeza del hombre, pero la más recurrente era ¿Debería decírselo a Harry, o callar la información hasta tener datos más concretos?

Realmente todo esto era impensable, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que algo así sucedería y más aún que si estaba a punto de desencadenarse otra vez una época oscura, fuese Ron el culpable, el cerebro de todo. Es que era inconcebible que aquel chico risueño, alegre y mejor amigo de su ahijado pudiese albergar tal cantidad de maldad al punto de querer hacer pasar a todo el mundo por las tragedias de antaño, si incluso su familia había sufrido en el tiempo de Voldemort.

Pero si Lunático lo había corroborado, no le quedaba más que comenzar a formarse a la idea de que era una realidad tangible, por mucho que no fuese esperada; lo único que podía pensar con claridad era que debía prepararse una vez más para lo peor, claro que esta vez no tenía la vitalidad de antaño, pero todo lo que le importaba le darían las fuerzas para salir adelante.

Eso sí, no podría arriesgarse y ser impetuoso como lo fue una vez, había sentado cabeza y quería envejecer al lado de la mujer que amaba (algo no lejano, se dijo, siendo irónico) y si era posible disfrutar de hijos, y nietos antes de dar su último suspiro.

Además estaba Harry, recién estaba disfrutando y viviendo su papel de padrino y por nada del mundo quería truncar todos los planes que rondaban su cabeza. Sabía que Harry no era un niño, pero si un joven que necesitaba una figura paterna y el había asumido que ese rol le correspondía a él desde que su amigo y su esposa murieron; no, no podía dejarlo solo. Alguien tenía que cuidarlo aconsejarlo, retarlo, en fin, verlo madurar hasta convertirse en todo un hombre de familia y sentirse orgulloso de los logros que tuviese.

El pensar en Harry le hizo preguntarse una vez que hacer con la información que tenía entre manos. Decidió sondear el terreno poco a poco, porque una de las cosas que le preocuparon desde que su ahijado fue internado en San Mungo fue la ausencia de sus amigos del alma. Y tenía la corazonada que todo se resumía a lo mismo, tanto las ausencias de Ron y Hermione, como el hecho de que Harry hubiese caído en depresión y que ahora se enterase del proceder del menor de los Weasley en estos días.

¿Y que pasaba con Hermione? Todo lo que le dijo esa tarde a Isabel era algo que siempre pensó. La atención, los gestos y las miradas que Hermione le profesaba a Harry en el último tiempo no eran los de una amiga, sino que los de una enamorada, o eso le parecía a él. Por otro lado, Harry también se comportaba de manera similar con ella, incluso mientras estuvo en el hospital, en algunos momentos de desvarío la llamaba, o decía cosas como "no te vayas", "por qué te deje ir" o "la perdí". Todo eso afianzaba su creencia de que estaban enamoraos uno del otro; y para todos era notorio la forma en que se complementaban a la perfección, cada uno conocía al otro como si fuesen uno solo... por eso no concebía el hecho que no estuviesen en este instante juntos.

Sí, algo sucedió que los separó a los tres, algo que intuía era la causa de los acontecimientos presentes.

Y como lo que más le importaba era la felicidad de su ahijado lo primero que haría sería averiguar el por qué de aquellas cosas que dijo en el hospital, y si era lo que sospechaba, por lo menos ya tendría la causa de su depresión e iba a hacer algo al respecto, para ver a su Harry sonreír y disfrutar la vida, como tendría que hacerlo un joven de su edad, recién comenzando a vivir, luego de lo que fue su infancia y adolescencia bajo una maldita profecía que le privó de muchas cosas (y a él también) propias de su edad.

Contempló nuevamente la carta antes de guardarla bajo un conjuro en el cajón de sus escritorio, asegurándose que nadie pudiese verla si él no lo permitía; pensaba contestarle mañana a Remus para solicitarle mayores detalles y que lo mantuviese informado de cualquier cosa que ocurriese por muy insignificante que pareciera.

Luego de guardar la carta volvió a bajar para ver donde se encontraba el resto de los habitantes del lugar, encontrándolos sentados en la cocina bebiendo una taza de té, en medio de una conversación amena, en un ambiente muy distinto a cuando subió a su habitación. Harry se veía más relajado, como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima, sin esa expresión taciturna que llevaba casi todo el tiempo; al parecer no se había equivocado al pedirle a su esposa que tratase de hablar con él, porque ambos se trataban como si tuviesen una amistad de años y la expresión de ambos delataba que compartían algo más en común que anteriormente.

-Como que estuvo un poco larga tu siesta hoy amor- le dijo Isabel cuando lo vio aparecer.

-Yo no sé como puedes dormir y desperdiciar este lugar tan tranquilo, donde se respira paz, además cualquier hombre podría aprovechar la soledad en que dejas a tu linda esposa y tratar de conquistarla Sirius- le dijo Harry en tono de broma.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a mi mujer; por nada del mundo, porque por muy ahijado e hijo de mis mejores amigos, te permitiré hacerle algo- respondió Sirius, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Pero como se te ocurre que yo cortejaría a una dama casada, por muy linda, simpática, femenina, sensible y graciosa que sea...

-Muchas gracias por los cumplidos Harry- le dijo Isabel guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Hey¿¡como se atreven a coquetear en mi presencia?

-Pero si no estamos haciendo nada malo amor, además ya que tu no me defiendes, estoy encantada de que tu ahijado salga en defensa de mi honor- contestó su esposa acercándose seductoramente, y haciendo un puchero, con lo que Sirius se olvidó de todos los arrebatos que estaba sintiendo.

Antes de que la pareja se olvidara de que existía, Harry se acercó a su Padrino para reclamar su atención.

-Sirius, tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio.

-Bien, entonces yo me retiro- dijo Isabel.

-No es necesario, tu ya sabes que es; es más, gracias a ti lo voy a hacer- le respondió Harry

-¿Lo vas a hacer ahora?

-Sí, porque sé que ambos se han preocupado por mí todo este tiempo y merecen saber el por qué de mi estado, sobretodo tu Sirius; te preocupas por mi en todo momento como un padre y lo menos que te mereces es mi ingratitud por eso.

-¿De qué hablas Harry? – pregunto Sirius acomodándose en una butaca de la cocina, junto al lugar donde se sentó su esposa.

-Hablo de la razón para haber caído en depresión...- comenzó diciendo el joven Potter.

Estuvo hablando por mucho rato, derramando su corazón como no lo hacía hace tiempo, sacando todo el malestar y el pesar que llevaba preso y que ningún médico logró erradicar. Les contó todo lo acontecido desde que comenzó a enamorarse de su amiga, pasando por lo momentos más difíciles, la ruptura de su relación con Ron, y lo más importante, su última conversación con Hermione, incluyendo la advertencia de ella, algo que sorprendió a Sirius, al puno que lo hizo cambiar de opinión con respecto a la misiva recibida (porque tendría que contárselo si su ahijado ya sabía lo que podía suceder).

-... Y por eso caí en ese maldito estado, me convertí en un zombi, en alguien ajeno a mí que solo vivía para los recuerdos, llegué a pensar incluso en suicidarme, pero sabía que no sería justo con quienes quedaban atrás, no sería justo contigo Sirius, porque para mi no eres mi padrino, eres como el Padre que no tuve, y sí yo sufrí cuando casi te pierdo por culpa de Bellatrix, no quería que tu pasases por lo mismo que yo. Por eso acepté la invitación de venir a Italia con ustedes, para compartir con ambos, y recuperar el tiempo perdido por mi culpa.

-No digas eso, sabes que esas cosas uno no las concibe con premeditación, simplemente pasan.

-Pero es que...

-Pero nada, borrón y cuenta nueva¿estamos?

-Eh... claro que sí- dijo un Harry sonriente.

Ambos hombres se pararon y se dieron el más cálido y fraternal de los abrazos, sellando así el fin de una era y marcando el inicio de una vida mejor.

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aca

bbpotter


	8. Cartas Cruciales

**Capítulo 8: Cartas cruciales**

Hermione, después de cierta conversación con su amiga, había quedado confusa en los pasos a seguir, ya que Andy le había hecho ver que el amor lo puede todo, y que los miedos son solo una barrera más que saltar; pero cualquier cosa que acontece es mejor pasarla acompañado que solo.

Pero lo más importante que le dijo, y que estaba en su mente la mayor parte del tiempo fue:

"_- Hay mucha gente que busca el amor y nunca lo encuentran, y toda su vida la dedican a eso, pero sin frutos. Pero hay otros que son afortunados (y créeme que lo son) que lo encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina de sus vidas, pero son tan ciegos o tan débiles que lo dejan pasar esperando algo seguro y cómodo, pero que al llegar al ocaso de su existencia darían todo por volver a tener una oportunidad de vivir ese amor intensamente. ¿A cual grupo perteneces tú? Porque no me digas que no has encontrado el amor, ya que por lo que me contaste ambos son uno para el otro, y ambos se profesan la misma devoción. Entonces, imagínate en tu vejez, y ve si estas sola o alguien te sostiene la mano, alguien te arropa y te cobija y te protege, y lo más importante, si hay alguien, asegúrate de saber quien es, y si lo sabes, no lo pierdas, porque eso al final te dirá que todo lo demás fue en vano, sino viviste, sino disfrutaste de amar y ser amada."_

Y por lo mismo buscó un refugio seguro en sus vacaciones, el lugar que siempre fue suyo: La casa de sus padres, quienes la recibieron contentos al ver a su hija después de tanto tiempo.

Claro que fue un refugio a medias, ya que no podía escapar de su propia mente, ni de su corazón.

Una y mil veces se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto el verano anterior, si dejar toda la partida al destino fue lo apropiado, o ellos deberían haber jugado sus propias cartas... por primera vez en su vida su mente había perdido toda su claridad y resolución, y frialdad que la caracterizaba.

Mientras seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, alguien golpeó a la puerta de su dormitorio, sobresaltándola.

Hermione, hija¿estás despierta?

Sí, mamá. Pasa

Te ha llegado una carta esta mañana, pensé que querrías leerla de inmediato

Muchas gracias, mamá. Veré de quien se trata.

Su madre se retiró dejándole toda la privacidad necesaria para leer la misiva. Estaba intrigada. No sabía de quien era porque ninguna de las personas que conocía (y le escribían) lo hacía a la manera muggle, pero de todos modos se predispuso a leer el mensaje; obviamente, lo primero que hizo fue ver el remitente, asombrándose mucho al ver que era su amiga Andy.

"_Querida Amiga:_

_¿Qué tal¿Cómo se encuentra el viejo mundo? Seguramente me has extrañado, sé muy bien que sin mi te falta la alegría, la chispa, en fin, sé que soy un encanto (jijii). Ah... por cierto, yo estoy bien, y también extraño tus regaños y encantadora personalidad._

_Bueno, sé que te estarás preguntando ¿y qué bicho le picó a está que utiliza el correo muggle? (ups, sorry, de veras que soy yo la que habla así, no tú). Pues bien, anteayer recibí una lechuza de alguien pidiéndome un favor muy particular: necesitaba hacerte llegar una carta, pero no podía enviártela directamente para no levantar sospechas. Me dijo que había sido profesor tuyo en tercer año en Hogwarts de D. C. A. O. Y que tú lo conocías como uno de los merodeadores, además que te mencionara (por si tenías dudas de su identidad) que Sirius tenía una idea de cómo "podría agradecerle a Harry, y a ti, el haberlo salvado" _(Al leer esto Hermione recordó el momento en que rescataron al padrino de Harry).

_Así aprovechando que quería saber de ti, te mando adjunta carta de él para que puedas leerla con tranquilidad. Demás esta decir que si necesitas ayuda o una cómplice para cualquier cosa, tu servidora está más que dispuesta para colaborar._

_Hasta la próxima, y cuídate mucho amiga, recuerda que el amor lo puede todo, y cuando digo todo es TODO._

_Te quiere, tu amiga regalona_

_Andy J."_

Sonriendo por el último comentario de su amiga, Hermione procedió a sacar la otra carta del sobre, reconociendo la letra de su querido Profesor Lupin (Para ella siempre sería uno de los mejores profesores que había tenido). Algo le decía que todo esto tenía que ver con Harry, por eso, a medida que abría el sobre su corazón palpitaba más y más rápido, por la ansiedad contenida.

"_Hermione:_

_¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones._

_Sé que debe extrañarte que te escriba esta carta, ya que nunca hemos mantenido correspondencia, pero me motiva algo urgente a hacerlo, más bien, me motiva la necesidad de alguien, quien solicitó mi ayuda para poder lograr que una persona muy querida para él sea feliz. Supongo que con lo inteligente que eres ya debes sospechar hacia donde van mis comentarios._

_Pues sí, se trata de Harry, y es Sirius quien me pidió ayuda para localizarte, porque sabe todo lo sucedido entre los dos y cual fue la causa de vuestra separación, algo totalmente inaudito de ver para nosotros que siempre creímos que terminarían juntos._

_Sé que debes estar al tanto de las cosas que han sucedido en la vida de Harry, y sé también que como buena amiga y persona que eres, te gustaría poder ayudarle en su estado, pero temes cualquier represalia por parte de Ron... sí, también sé lo sucedido con él; no te vayas a enojar con Harry por haberlo contado, ni con Sirius por haberme traspasado esa información a mí, como dije antes, nos motiva el ayudaros (por estoy convencido de que no solo resulta beneficiado Harry) para que puedan ser felices y no perder ese lazó especial que forjaron a través de los años, porque estarían tirando por la borda todo lo sembrado y esa cocea tan buena y difícil de encontrar se perdería. Pero bueno, eso tu lo sabes mejor que yo, cuantas cosas hay de por medio ente ambos._

_Bien, como dije, Sirius quiere hacer todo lo posible (y yo también) porque su ahijado sea feliz, y en este caso su felicidad tiene nombre: Hermione _(Al ver esto no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir un cosquilleo)_; y queremos hacer todos los arreglos para que puedan verse donde fuese posible, teniendo en cuenta todos factores de vuestra seguridad en todo momento. Yo no sé si aún sientes algo por él (en el sentido romántico), pero por la amistad que los unió, perdón, que los une, te ruego por favor que aceptes, aunque sea una vez reunirte con él para darle la chance de despedirse como lo hubiese querido- no creas que se está muriendo, aunque al verlo cualquiera pensaría por dentro, porque su corazón, sus ilusiones están muriendo- y quien sabe si con los años vuelven a compartir como viejos amigos._

_Si decides darse una oportunidad, podrás verlo el próximo sábado en La Esquina del Orador, en Londres; claro que él no va a estar a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo, mejor dicho, alguien te va a estar esperando para llevarte donde Harry estará; no te preocupes por los detalles ya que hemos trazado el plan meticulosamente, para que puedan estar juntos sin problemas y todo el tiempo necesario así poder hablar sobre el tiempo que no han estado juntos y otras cosas _(un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Hermione).

_Con respecto a tu respuesta, hazla llegar a tu amiga por eso que llaman correo electrónico (como ella es hija de muggle, lo sabe usar) para que sea rápido, ella sabrá como contactarnos._

_Bueno, espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos escribamos, y también espero que sea en mejores circunstancias que las actuales._

_Se despide, deseándote lo mejor_

_R. J. L._

_PD: Si necesitas saber detalles de cierto moreno o pelirrojo, solo contáctate con Andy, ella me informará a tiempo._

Definitivamente, nunca espero recibir una carta como esta, y menos de tan particular destinatario.

Se encontraba como en trance, tuvo que repasar una y mil veces para asimilar realmente su contenido y no pensar que estaba soñando. Sí, porque se sentía como un sueño el poder realizar ese anhelo de volver a verlo...

...Pero el miedo le impedía decidirse a llevar a cabo el plan que le habían ofrecido, nadie garantizaba el poder hacer las cosas y que Ron no se enterase, es más, ella no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba, ni siquiera las noticias nombraban algo sobre el pelirrojo... pelirrojo... la palabra quedó dando vueltas en la mente de Hermione que trabajaba a mil por hora... Remus había puesto en su posdata que si deseaba saber de Harry o Ron se lo hiciese saber, eso quiere decir que él estaba al tanto de los movimientos de Ron, pensó Hermione.

Aún así, algo le impedía dar ese paso.

Por fin, por el momento, decidió meditar fríamente que hacer, tomando en cuenta todos los detalles para no cometer ninguna locura que arriesgase a todos los que le interesaban, incluida su amiga Andy (con quien sostendría una interesante charla apenas la viera), quien se estaba arriesgando bastante siendo mensajera en este círculo, al igual que el Profesor Remus. Sí, lo pensaría cuidadosamente, todavía tenía unos días.

* * *

Y mientras Hermione, tomaba una decisión crucial en Inglaterra, en Italia, más específicamente en la Villa San Giovanni, provincia de Reggio di Calabria, un chico se sentaba todos los días en la terraza del apartamento donde estaba, esperando siempre que apareciese la tan esperada respuesta. Todos los días, desde que conversó con su Padrino, y este le expuso su idea de ayudarlo con Hermione, se sentaba a esperar, contemplando el mar, los barcos y toda la vida que giraba entorno al Mediterráneo. Prefería no moverse si es que era necesario actuar con rapidez.

Llegó a tanto su testarudez que solo amenazándolo con un cruciatus fue posible hacerlo salir a dar paseos por el lugar para que aprovechase el viaje.

Sirius se daba cuenta que había no fue lo mejor contarle todo paso a paso, ya que Harry comenzó a decaer al ver que los días transcurrían y no había ninguna señal de su amiga.

Harry se comenzó a desesperar, volviendo a su ostracismo y terminó encerrándose en su dormitorio. Definitivamente, Sirius tendría una conversación muy seria con Hermione por hacer sufrir tanto a su ahijado.

Pero cuando ya nadie lo esperaba, una lechuza oscura se acerco al lugar donde solo se encontraba Isabel contemplando el atardecer de ese día (Sirius esta con Harry, convenciéndolo de que saliese de su cuarto), quien apresuradamente abrió la carta, reconociendo la lechuza de Remus, la cual solo contenía una sola línea.

"_Todo listo. Va a estar allí."_


	9. De Anhelos y Encuentros

**Capítulo 9: De anhelos y encuentros**

Dicen que hay cosas que uno espera, que mientras más se acercan, más lejanas se ven...

Pues bien, eso era lo que sentía dos personas en dos lugares distintos, pero unidas por el mismo motivo; ambas esperaban la llegada de un momento en particular, y ambas se hacían conjeturas echando a volar su imaginación sobre ese reencuentro... porque eso sería, un reencuentro añorado, abrazado entre sueños y realidades dormidas, un instante reinventado en sus mentes un millón de veces. Por eso se hacía larga la espera; incluso ahora, a pocas horas de concretarse.

Era un día sábado en la capital de Inglaterra, donde dos personas (y otras indirectamente involucradas) se preparaban en forma minuciosa sin dejar ningún cabo suelto. Algunos viendo los detalles para que dicho encuentro no se descubriera por algunos (alguien en particular), y otros como Harry, se preparaban para lucir lo mejor posible para la persona más importante de su vida... al igual que Hermione, quien, por naturaleza repasaba una y otra vez los pasos que tendría que llevar a cabo, sin poder sacarse la ansiedad del cuerpo.

Ella, para no tener problemas con el tráfico, había decidido alojarse en un hotel cerca al punto de encuentro, el cual sería al mediodía (hora en la cual el lugar se encontraba bien concurrido, con lo que pasarían desapercibidos).

Estaba a unas calles de la Esquina del Orador, así que con 20 minutos estaría con tiempo de sobra para llegar sin levantar sospechas, como cualquier turista o peatón cualquiera.

Harry, por su parte se encontraba lejos de dicho lugar, pero todo estaba fríamente calculado para que nada fallara, algo que no impedía que su corazón palpitase intranquilo por lo que pudiese truncar esto. Sabía que todo estaba cubierto hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero las ganas de que esto se concretaran lo ponían más paranoico que de costumbre. Llevaba muchas noches en vela esperando este día. Muchos días en los que pensó que nunca ocurriría este milagro de volver a verla. Muchas noches en las que soñó volver a tenerla en sus brazos y demostrarle su amor de mil maneras. Tantos momentos en los que imaginó el tenerla a su lado y no dejarla marcharse nunca, viniese quien viniese a tratar de arrebatarla de su lado.

Por eso su corazón no podía más con esta larga tortura, esta dulce agonía que esperaba un sublime consuelo.

* * *

Y el reloj marcó inexorablemente las 11:40 AM, momento en el que Hermione tomo su bolso, repasó que su vestimenta estuviera impecable (nada llamativo, pero tampoco casual, dada la ocasión) y salió a la calle caminando hacia Hyde Park con paso normal, observando a los transeúntes ir y venir. A medida que avanzaba, sus pensamientos divagaban hacía el momento en que se encontrasen frente a frente, en las expresiones de sus rostros, en la forma en que se mirarían, en como se acercaría, si se saludarían con la mano o con un beso y un abrazo... tantas cosas daban vueltas en su mente, mientras veía a la gente a su alrededor ir de un lado hacia otro. Sabía que al verlo no podría evitar sentir una avalancha de emociones pugnando por salir y dar rienda suelta a esos sentimientos encarcelados, y esperaba infinitamente que fuesen correspondidos; sabía que los deseos de abrazarle y besarle serían intensos, las ganas de estar en sus brazos y no separarse de su lado así el mundo se pusiese en su contra, dejando de lado sus vidas pasadas y comenzando como uno.

Siguió caminando sumergida en sus meditaciones hasta que llegó a la esquina del Orador, donde ya se encontraba un grupo numeroso escuchando a un señor ambientalista. Se mezcló con el grupo de oyente, simulando prestar atención a lo que decían, pero con sus sentidos pendientes de cada persona que se acercaba al sitio. Luego de un tiempo que le pareció interminable, una señora se acercó a ella con gesto de sorpresa, y la abrazo como si la conociese de toda la vida.

¡¡Hermione¡Mi niña, que grande estas! Ya me dijo tu madre que eras toda una señorita, menos mal que te pareces a ella o no te reconozco- le dijo dándole un abrazo, aprovechando la cercanía para decirle en un susurro imperceptible- sígueme la corriente, soy Tonks.

¡Hola Tía! Tanto tiempo sin verla, la verdad es que usted esta igual, no ha cambiado en nada desde que estuvimos en Francia.

¿Estás lista para acompañarme por la ciudad? Es que no quiero perder tiempo de ver todas las cosas que me contaron ustedes.

Claro, vamos andando enseguida.

Ambas mujeres se fueron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de Hyde Park, haciendo un alto como si quisiesen ir a otro sector (solo para despistar), pero siguieron caminando hacia el centro del parque donde llegaron hasta la laguna; por la que se fueron hasta el Palacio Kensington, donde ingresaron perdiéndose en la multitud. Durante todo el trayecto, Tonks puso al tanto del plan a Hermione, aparte de saludarse y saber una de la otra.

Y como te ha ido en Estados Unidos¿Te acostumbras a ese estilo de vida?- le preguntó Tonks a Hermione.

Pues la verdad tía – ella seguía fingiendo por si alguien se acercaba demasiado para escuchar lo que hablaban – es muy distinto a la vida de Inglaterra y de Europa en general, la gente es más cálida que acá, es más sociable, incluso ya he hecho buenas amistades.

Y en tus estudios, supongo que te va también como siempre, con lo inteligente que eres.

Pues no me puedo quejar. ¿ Y a ti como te ha ido tía?

La verdad es que este último tiempo no he trabajado mucho, aunque he aprovechado de viajar y estar con unos amigos en el Mediterráneo, conociendo algunos lugares y haciendo algunos contactos específicos, uno nunca sabe lo que puede darse¿no?

Y dígame tía que quiere hacer ahora, para donde vamos.

La verdad es que ahora me gustaría ir donde tu ya sabes – le echo una mirada cómplice – para refrescarme y después podríamos tomar algo, ya verás que no sentiremos como si fuéramos otras personas, como si te cambiarás de ropa o apariencia y no fueses tú, como cuando uno jugaba con sus amigas o compañeras... Hablando de compañeras, tu tío me dijo que se encontró con una de ellas de tu misma generación, claro que solo su hermana estudiaba contigo, pero esta chica te conoce y preguntó por ti, dijo que te mandaba saludos y en una de esas podían verse por estos lados cuando vengas a Londres, ella le encanta este lugar.

A mi me gustaría verla – le respondió Hermione, quien no perdía detalle, porque sabía que cada palabra era una pista del plan trazado. Presumía que una de las hermanas Patil estaba en esto, ya que eran las únicas gemelas en su año.

Uff... que gentío, vamos enseguida al toillette antes que se llene más este lugar – Tonks recibió una mirada incrédula de su "sobrina" al usar esa palabra, pero siguió hablando sin darle importancia – para refrescarme y después vamos a servirnos algo, podrás llevártelo si quieres no es necesario que te lo tomes todo de un viaje.

Ok, tía; vamos ya para que no se nos haga más tarde.

La idea era que en los baños del Palacio se encontrarían con Padma, quien estaría esperando con una poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por ella, y a su vez, Hermione tomaría de la poción haciéndose pasar por alguien cualquiera. Luego se dirigiría a la salida y tomaría un auto hasta el hotel Grange Strathmore, donde se encontraría con Harry; del resto no tendría que preocuparse.

Después de dar vueltas por el recinto, y ponerse al día en las vivencias mutuas, se dirigieron al baño, asegurándose de que no hubiese gente por ahí, luego de saludarse con Padma, tanto esta como Hermione se metieron en uno de los sanitarios para llevar a cabo la transformación. Escogieron cabinas contiguas para hacer el intercambio de ropa y cubrir todos los detalles. Cuando terminaron ambas salieron directamente a mirarse en el espejo para ver si algo había quedado mal, pero todo salió perfecto.

Luego de despedirse disimuladamente, Hermione se fue, llevando un poco de poción multijugos para volver al hotel, donde la estaría esperando Padma para no levantar sospechas. Disponía de todo el día antes de volver al lugar, pero aún así, apresuró sus pasos para no dilatar más la espera. Con cada minutos que transcurría la ansiedad oprimía su pecho haciendo su respiración más agitada. Al tomar un taxi, sus manos sudaban sin parar y ni siquiera espero el cambio al bajar del mismo, solo le importaba el hecho de ver a Harry, nada más.

Al llegar al lobby del hotel, se acercó corriendo a la recepción y preguntó por la habitación a nombre de Peter Jameson. Espero que la anunciaran y se fue directo a los ascensores para subir al piso 4, donde se ubicaba la habitación de Harry. Llegó al lugar y algo la hizo detenerse antes de golpear la puerta: su apariencia. Quería ver a Harry como ella misma, no como una completa desconocida; así que se metió a un cuarto con el rotulo de "artículos para aseo" (abriéndola con su varita) y espero hasta que el efecto de la poción pasó, lo que no tomó más de 5 minuto. Volvió a ir a la habitación de Harry y antes de llamar respiró profundamente, se acomodó sus ropas, y armándose de valor llamó a la puerta, la cual se abrió enseguida, y tal como sucedió en el verano en que estuvieron en Grimmauld Place, esta vez ella no vio nada mas que un poco de cabellera negra azabache y un polar azul rey que llevaba Harry, y es que él no más al verla, no pudo reprimir sus ansías de abrazarla y no dejarla ir jamás.


	10. ¿Será la vida un sueño?

**Capítulo 10¿Será la vida un sueño?**

_¿Será un sueño? ... Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero demasiado tangible para que fuese producto de su imaginación._

_Ahí estaba, frente a él se encontraba el amor de su vida, aquella persona que se había ganado su corazón y posesionado en él para no salir jamás. _

_Está preciosa, al punto que me quita el aliento. Lo único en que puedo pensar es en abrazarla y estrujarla en mis brazos, hacerle sentir mi amor y darlo a conocer a los cuatro vientos; sentir su calidez, percibir su aroma, saborear sus labios hasta saciarme de su ser (aún sabiendo que eso era imposible, nunca se cansaría de ella)_

_Quiero expresarle tantas cosas, pero este maldito nudo en mi garganta no me deja; quiero demostrarle cuanto la he extrañado, pero mi timidez de siempre me retiene en este asiento. Oh Dios, cómo vencer las últimas barreras que me atan y poder acercarme a ella como cuando estábamos en el colegio, donde sin ninguna dificultad éramos capaces de permanecer juntos charlando horas y horas frente a la chimenea de la sala común..._

_WOW!!! No sé si será mi ansiedad o la mezcla de sensaciones, pero este año le ha sentado de maravilla; se ve más mujer, más femenina, más irresistible, digna de ser adorada... casi no quedan rastros de aquella niña que conocí en el tren, salvo la expresión de sus ojos, la cual se ha acentuado con los años... Oh dios, cómo añoraba este momento y solo puedo contemplarla sin ser capaz de nada más._

Indescriptibles sensaciones y emociones se perciben cuando dos personas que sueñan y viven para un propósito, cuando su vida pareciera depender de un momento en particular y único, logran experimentarlo a plenitud.

Y tanto Harry como Hermione experimentaban eso como un caudal sin nada que pudiese impedir su paso, ambos notaban como descargas eléctricas inundaban sus cuerpos mientras permanecían abrazados, sin miedo a separarse y darse cuenta que todo era un sueño, una mala jugada de sus mentes traicioneras. Pero nunca el subconsciente logrará superar la realidad, y en el momento en que Harry sintió los labios de Hermione rozar su mejilla comprendió que su fantasía no lo era, tal cual pensaba la chica al sentir la calidez que emanaba del ser amado, además de que el roce con su mejilla les hacía cosquillas, ya que el chico llevaba una barba de días.

No, no era un sueño; y el comprenderlo hizo notoria la necesidad de separarse y comportarse de forma civilizada, así que, renuentemente, ambos comenzaron a deshacer el abrazo hasta que quedaron frente a frente, no sabiendo que decir... algo raro si se piensa que siendo dos personas que han compartido tantas cosas inigualables para otros, la incomodidad de estar uno frente al otro como si fuesen dos desconocidos no debiera existir entre ellos. Pero así era, claro que el problema solo residía en la forma más común que tenemos los mortales para comunicarnos unos con otros, porque sus miradas, al encontrarse, transmitieron todos aquellos pensamientos que sus labios se negaban a dejar salir.

Pero ningún momento es eterno, y lentamente, con renuencia extrema comenzaron a separarse, eso sí, sin dejar de mirarse, expresando con los ojos lo que el alma de cada uno le decía al otro, la perfecta comunicación que ambos mantenían y forjaron a través de los años al punto en que nadie era posible igualar esa conexión entre ellos. Pero había una diferencia con los encuentros que tenían en sus años en Hogwarts: Sus ojos no solo expresaban los sentimientos de antaño, también aparecía un nuevo brillo por amar y saberse amado por quien estaba a su lado.

Lentamente ambos tomaron asiento en los sillones que se encontraban en esa habitación, frente a frente, sintiéndose cohibidos para sentarse uno al lado de otro.

_Por fin logro verlo, después de tantos sueños, tantas noches, tantos anhelos y esperanzas ya perdidas... No puedo creer que este frente a mí, que haya podido volver a abrazarlo, sentir su calor, sentir esa tranquilidad que emana de él cada vez que está cerca de mí._

_Hubiera deseado que no nos separásemos jamás y no fundiésemos en ese abrazo por la eternidad..._

_Esta igual pero a la vez diferente... sigue pareciendo ese niño tímido que conocí en aquel vagón del expreso, pero ahora irradia un aura de un adulto, de un hombre que ha experimentado cosas que han marcado su vida (no lo sabré, que he compartido muchos de esos pesares) Y su mirada muestra una expresión indescifrable para mí, algo que ya no acostumbraba a notar por preciarme de conocerlo mejor que nadie, de que podía comunicarme con él sin necesidad de que nuestros pensamientos se exteriorizaran._

_Quisiera acercárme y demostrarle (y a mi misma) que estamos juntos, que por fin nuestros deseos son palpables, son una realidad. Más algo impide esa acción es una barrera invisible, es como si me limitase a no querer aprovechar este momento inimitable... y no aguanto las ganas de estar a su diestra, tomar su mano en las mías y borrar esa nube de aprehensión de su mirada... decirle que lo amo, que nunca en mi vida he renegado tanto de algo como de mi decisión de dejarlo y olvidar todo, porque fui una tonta al no darme que cuenta que para olvidarme de él tendría que olvidarme a mi misma, olvidar mi esencia y mi existir, porque donde quiera que vaya está él, donde yo este, él estará, porque esta dentro de mi ser grabado a fuego en mi corazón._

_Lo veo y no puedo evitar desearlo más, percibir hasta el aire que respira, verlo tan cerca y tan lejano, sentir sus ojos sobre mí es... no hay palabras para describirlo, porque con todos sus defectos y virtudes nunca habrá nadie más perfecto a mis ojos que Harry... no, no lo habrá._

Ambos se lazaban miradas de reojo, sin poder articular en su mente un pensamiento coherente, un pensamiento civilizado que pudiese romper esa sensación que amenaza con hacerlos estallar de la impotencia por ver las horas transcurrir y no ser capaces de demostrar realmente sus sentimientos.

Pero como si la providencia quisiera darles una mano, alguien llamó en ese momento a la puerta; era algo trivial, sólo alguien trayendo alguna merienda como servicio del hotel; y el simple hecho de responder a cosas superficiales para ellos como que deseaban comer o beber, logró que sus labios fuesen capaces de despegarse y poder sentarse en aquel lugar donde estaban todas las cosas que les habían proveído para comer civilizadamente, poder preguntar, un "cómo estás" sin tartamudeos, hablar de sus vidas en este año transcurrido.

Claro que no contaban que un simple hecho de coger algo tan vano como una jarra de jugo al mismo tiempo, lograse que el simple roce de sus manos fuese la chispa necesaria para dejar sus mentes y gargantas otra vez en silencio y dar paso a sus cuerpos y sensaciones hablar por ellos... Un leve roce... una mirada cómplice y el incendio los llevo a unir sus labios, a sus manos a reconocerse uno al otro pidiendo recuperar lo perdido...

Era como un volcán en erupción... un verdadero torrente de emociones que iban y venían entre ellos con tan solo el roce de sus labios el cual se iba intensificando más y más con cada segundo que pasaba, haciendo que todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor desapareciese y sus sentidos solo fuesen capas de percibir los ceñimientos que afloraban sin tregua. Lo único que lograba interrumpir un poco era la falta de oxigeno de cuando en cuando no podían estar más tiempo contenido a sus cuerpos que reclamaban aquel vital elemento, pero este momento se aprovechaba para dejar salir aquellas palabras guardadas en sus corazones, palabras incoherentes para cualquiera que lo oyese, excepto por ellos, porque se demostraban todo lo que por años atesoraron y no dijeron, desde simples "te quiero" hasta "daría mi vida por ti en este momento". Cada vez la intensidad de aquel encuentro amoroso exigía más ay más el acercamiento haciendo que el simple roce de sus labios ya no fuese suficiente y comenzaron a explorarse, de manera tímida en un comienzo, como temiendo que fuese un sueño o que simplemente el otro se negase a ir más allá de lo que estaban compartiendo. Harry fue el primero en romper el contacto que mantenía y sus labios hicieron un recorrido por el rostro del ser amado, mientras Hermione aprovechaba de enredar sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches, disfrutando de aquella muestra de adoración que él le profesaba. Las manos masculinas entretanto recorrían la espalda de la chica, mientras dejaba un sendero cálido, como de fuego en su cuello deteniéndose en el lugar donde las pulsaciones del corazón femenino se hacían notorias...

... y las palabras dieron lugar a los gemidos indecibles que comenzaron a escapar de sus gargantas, haciendo que cada uno perdiese un poco más la noción de la realidad al notar el efecto que uno tenía sobre el otro; ambos comenzaron a explorarse hasta que llegaron un punto en que ciertos roces hicieron manifiesto el camino que llevaban y les azotó el impacto del desenlace de sus acciones si continuaban a ese ritmo dictado por sus corazones.

Abruptamente se separaron, respiraron a bocanadas como quien se está asfixiando, sin poder apartar la vista uno del otro, resistiendo la tentación de dejarse llevar por lo que sentían sin contemplaciones en lo que vendría después.

Como si lo hubiesen planeado, ambos se pararon y comenzaron a dar vueltas por la habitación sin rumbo fijo, tratando de calmar sus sentidos y poder usar la razón, la que al parecer se negaba rotundamente a responder al llamado que se le hacía.

Cuando por fin lograron serenarse, volvieron a ocupar sus lugares en el sofá, donde minutos antes estaban, concientes que la necesidad en ese instante era hablar civilizadamente sobre lo acontecido.


End file.
